Selalu, selamanya
by Riren18
Summary: Tentang sebuah janji dua anak kecil yang akan bertemu kembali saat dewasa nanti namun pertemuan itu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Akankah keduanya kembali merasakan kebahagiaan?


"Yuuki, aku janji kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan menikah denganmu. Kamu mau kan menungguku?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan. "Iya, aku akan menunggumu tapi berjanjilah kamu akan kembali dan tidak melupakanku, Zero." kata anak perempuan bersurai merah kecokelatan sambil menangis. "Iya, aku berjanji". Akhirnya keduanya berpelukkan ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Akankah keduanya bertemu kembali?

15 tahun kemudian...

Sungguh indah langit di musim semi tapi bagi mereka yang bekerja semua hari terasa sama saja, namun bagi seorang perempuan muda yang kini tengah ada di ruangannya yang sedang memandang langit di musim semi ini. Dia merasa bernostalgia akan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama 15 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan dan beriris violet. Entah ada di mana dia sekarang dan seperti apa rupanya. Tapi, Yuuki berharap Zero tidak berubah selain fisiknya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk" ,perintah Yuuki pada orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Yuuki, Yori Wakaba. "Ada apa, Yori?" tanya Yuuki pada Yori. " Yuuki, tuan Aidou memberitahukan padaku bahwa pengganti Wakil Direktur sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk mengisinya dan orang itu kini ada di depan pintu ruanganmu." Yori melaporkan tentang pengganti Wakil Direktur kepada sang Direktur Kuran Corporation. "Begitu ya, suruh dia masuk ya Yori. Terima kasih dan kamu bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." kata Yuuki pada Yori. "Sama-sama Yuuki. Aku permisi." Balas Yori.

Setelah Yori keluar, masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan Yuuki dan betapa terkejutnya Yuuki melihat orang itu karena dia lah yang sangat di rindukan Yuuki selama 15 tahun. Ya, dia adalah Kiryuu Zero, laki-laki yang sangat Yuuki cintai. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Kiryuu Zero. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja sebagai bawahan anda. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya, nona Kuran." Yuuki semakin senang karena di hadapannya benar-benar Zero. "Zero?apa kamu ingat aku?. Ini aku Yuuki. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Aku rindu padamu." Setelah Yuuki berbicara seperti itu ekspresi wajah Zero terlihat tidak mengerti . "Maaf nona, apa nona pernah kenal saya sebelumnya?". Seketika rasa bahagia Yuuki pun berubah menjadi bingung dan kecewa. 'Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?apa yang terjadi padanya?' Batin Yuuki lirih. "Maaf Kiryuu, wajahmu begitu mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal. Oh,ya, mulai hari ini kamu bisa langsung ke ruanganmu yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan ruangan ku. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ya." Kata Yuuki pura-pura bersemangat. Zero mengangguk dan dia berpamitan pada Yuuki. Setelah Zero keluar dari ruangannya, Yuuki pun menitihkan air matanya dalam diam.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Zero menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Tak ada perubahan dari Zero, dia masih belum ingat akan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Yuuki semakin bersedih. Belakangan ini Yuuki sering sekali melamun seperti sekarang dan alhasil dia menumpahkan segelas air putih ke baju seseorang akibat mereka tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Maaf... saya melamun tadi dan saya mohon maaf sekali karena telah menumpahkan air ke baju anda."

"Tidak apa-apa dan tenang saja ini kan cuma air putih. Lho?Kamu Yuuki kan?"

"Maaf anda mengenal saya?"

"Kau tak ingat padaku?. Padahal aku mirip dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai."

Yuuki mencoba mengingat dan...

"Kamu...Ichiru kan?"

"Iya, aku Ichiru. Hisashiburi, Yuuki chan."

Pada akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama dan berbincang-bincang . Ichiru menceritakan penyebab Zero mengalami amnesia sebagian. Zero mengalami amnesia di karenakan mengalami kecelakaan tepat 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Yuuki pun bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatan Zero akan dirinya.

4 bulan berlalu, kian hari Zero dan Yuuki semakin dekat dan selalu bersama hampir setiap saat di karena kan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, bagi Yuuki tetap saja menyakitkan karena orang yang di cintainya tidak ingat padanya. Begitu dekat tapi terasa tak tergapai. "Yuuki, aku janji kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan menikah denganmu. Kamu mau kan menungguku?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan. "Iya, aku akan menunggumu tapi berjanjilah kamu akan kembali dan tidak melupakanku, Zero." kata anak perempuan bersurai merah kecokelatan sambil menangis. "Iya, aku berjanji". Akhirnya keduanya berpelukkan ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Akankah keduanya bertemu kembali?

15 tahun kemudian...

Sungguh indah langit di musim semi tapi bagi mereka yang bekerja semua hari terasa sama saja, namun bagi seorang perempuan muda yang kini tengah ada di ruangannya yang sedang memandang langit di musim semi ini. Dia merasa bernostalgia akan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama 15 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan dan beriris violet. Entah ada di mana dia sekarang dan seperti apa rupanya. Tapi, Yuuki berharap Zero tidak berubah selain fisiknya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk" ,perintah Yuuki pada orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Yuuki, Yori Wakaba. "Ada apa, Yori?" tanya Yuuki pada Yori. " Yuuki, tuan Aidou memberitahukan padaku bahwa pengganti Wakil Direktur sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk mengisinya dan orang itu kini ada di depan pintu ruanganmu." Yori melaporkan tentang pengganti Wakil Direktur kepada sang Direktur Kuran Corporation. "Begitu ya, suruh dia masuk ya Yori. Terima kasih dan kamu bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." kata Yuuki pada Yori. "Sama-sama Yuuki. Aku permisi." Balas Yori.

Setelah Yori keluar, masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan Yuuki dan betapa terkejutnya Yuuki melihat orang itu karena dia lah yang sangat di rindukan Yuuki selama 15 tahun. Ya, dia adalah Kiryuu Zero, laki-laki yang sangat Yuuki cintai. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Kiryuu Zero. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja sebagai bawahan anda. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya, nona Kuran." Yuuki semakin senang karena di hadapannya benar-benar Zero. "Zero?apa kamu ingat aku?. Ini aku Yuuki. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Aku rindu padamu." Setelah Yuuki berbicara seperti itu ekspresi wajah Zero terlihat tidak mengerti . "Maaf nona, apa nona pernah kenal saya sebelumnya?". Seketika rasa bahagia Yuuki pun berubah menjadi bingung dan kecewa. 'Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?apa yang terjadi padanya?' Batin Yuuki lirih. "Maaf Kiryuu, wajahmu begitu mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal. Oh,ya, mulai hari ini kamu bisa langsung ke ruanganmu yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan ruangan ku. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ya." Kata Yuuki pura-pura bersemangat. Zero mengangguk dan dia berpamitan pada Yuuki. Setelah Zero keluar dari ruangannya, Yuuki pun menitihkan air matanya dalam diam.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Zero menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Tak ada perubahan dari Zero, dia masih belum ingat akan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Yuuki semakin bersedih. Belakangan ini Yuuki sering sekali melamun seperti sekarang dan alhasil dia menumpahkan segelas air putih ke baju seseorang akibat mereka tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Maaf... saya melamun tadi dan saya mohon maaf sekali karena telah menumpahkan air ke baju anda."

"Tidak apa-apa dan tenang saja ini kan cuma air putih. Lho?Kamu Yuuki kan?"

"Maaf anda mengenal saya?"

"Kau tak ingat padaku?. Padahal aku mirip dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai."

Yuuki mencoba mengingat dan...

"Kamu...Ichiru kan?"

"Iya, aku Ichiru. Hisashiburi, Yuuki chan."

Pada akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama dan berbincang-bincang . Ichiru menceritakan penyebab Zero mengalami amnesia sebagian. Zero mengalami amnesia di karenakan mengalami kecelakaan tepat 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Yuuki pun bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatan Zero akan dirinya.

4 bulan berlalu, kian hari Zero dan Yuuki semakin dekat dan selalu bersama hampir setiap saat di karena kan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, bagi Yuuki tetap saja menyakitkan karena orang yang di cintainya tidak ingat padanya. Begitu dekat tapi terasa tak tergapai. Tapi, perlahan Yuuki merasakan Zero akan kembali seperti semula karena belakangan Zero mulai bertanya tentang masa lalunya, salah satunya arti kehadiran Yuuki baginya.

"Yuuki,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh,mau tanya apa,Zero?"

"Bagaimana aku sebelum seperti ini di matamu?"

"Bagaimana ya?. Kamu adalah laki-laki yang baik juga perhatian. Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah."

"Sejak dulu? Apa kita sudah berteman sejak lama?"

"Tentu saja dan kamu punya 1 janji sama aku tapi tidak mau memberitahunya. "

"Dasar pelit."

"Aku berharap janji itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Aku akan menunggu hingga kamu mengingatnya kembali."

Sejak saat itu Zero terus mencoba mengingatnya namun semakin dia mencoba mengingatnya kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit. Kembarannya pun berpesan untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengingat yang tidak dia ingat saat ini. Namun, dalam hatinya Zero yakin bahwa janjinya dengan Yuuki sangat penting. Tapi, apa daya Zero pun pasrah dan membiarkan waktu yang menentukan.

Tak terasa sudah di akhir tahun dan 3 hari lagi akan natal. Perlahan-lahan Zero mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda,sebuah perasaan yang tidak biasa ketika Yuuki bersamanya. Melihat senyumnya pun sukses membuat pipi Zero memerah dan jantungnya pun berdegup tidak beraturan. Akan tetapi terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuat Yuuki menangis karenanya. Tepat di depan matanya dia melihat Zero memeluk perempuan yang cantik dan memiliki warna rambut dan iris bola mata yang sama dengan Zero. Yuuki berlari menjauhi tempat itu tanpa tahu Zero mengejarnya. Yuuki terus berlari tanpa melihat arah hingga dia mendengar klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring semakin mendekat. Yuuki pun bersiap menerima hal terburuk tapi dia merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke trotoar dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang saling bertabrakan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Yuuki pun terkejut bukan main karena dia melihat Zero sudah berlumuran darah dan membuat salju yang putih menjadi merah.

Kini Yuuki sedang menunggu di depan ruang IGD dengan wajah dan penampilan yang cukup berantakkan. Bajunya pun berlumuran darah Zero. Yuuki tidak berhenti berharap dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan keselamatan untuk Zero. Tak lama Ichiru,Haruka dan Juri Kuran, serta Kanamde Kuran datang dengan wajah tak kalah cemas. Juri Kuran, ibunda Yuuki bersyukur putrinya tidak apa-apa namun apakah orang yang menolong putrinya selamat?. Ichiru ,ayahanda Yuuki, Haruka, serta kakak laki-laki Yuuki , Kaname Kuran mengerti perasaan Yuuki tapi mereka memilih untuk diam saja. Setelah 3 jam berlalu, keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruang IGD. Yuuki dan yang lain pun langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Yuuki, aku janji kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan menikah denganmu. Kamu mau kan menungguku?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan. "Iya, aku akan menunggumu tapi berjanjilah kamu akan kembali dan tidak melupakanku, Zero." kata anak perempuan bersurai merah kecokelatan sambil menangis. "Iya, aku berjanji". Akhirnya keduanya berpelukkan ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Akankah keduanya bertemu kembali?

15 tahun kemudian...

Sungguh indah langit di musim semi tapi bagi mereka yang bekerja semua hari terasa sama saja, namun bagi seorang perempuan muda yang kini tengah ada di ruangannya yang sedang memandang langit di musim semi ini. Dia merasa bernostalgia akan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama 15 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan dan beriris violet. Entah ada di mana dia sekarang dan seperti apa rupanya. Tapi, Yuuki berharap Zero tidak berubah selain fisiknya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk" ,perintah Yuuki pada orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Yuuki, Yori Wakaba. "Ada apa, Yori?" tanya Yuuki pada Yori. " Yuuki, tuan Aidou memberitahukan padaku bahwa pengganti Wakil Direktur sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk mengisinya dan orang itu kini ada di depan pintu ruanganmu." Yori melaporkan tentang pengganti Wakil Direktur kepada sang Direktur Kuran Corporation. "Begitu ya, suruh dia masuk ya Yori. Terima kasih dan kamu bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." kata Yuuki pada Yori. "Sama-sama Yuuki. Aku permisi." Balas Yori.

Setelah Yori keluar, masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan Yuuki dan betapa terkejutnya Yuuki melihat orang itu karena dia lah yang sangat di rindukan Yuuki selama 15 tahun. Ya, dia adalah Kiryuu Zero, laki-laki yang sangat Yuuki cintai. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Kiryuu Zero. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja sebagai bawahan anda. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya, nona Kuran." Yuuki semakin senang karena di hadapannya benar-benar Zero. "Zero?apa kamu ingat aku?. Ini aku Yuuki. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Aku rindu padamu." Setelah Yuuki berbicara seperti itu ekspresi wajah Zero terlihat tidak mengerti . "Maaf nona, apa nona pernah kenal saya sebelumnya?". Seketika rasa bahagia Yuuki pun berubah menjadi bingung dan kecewa. 'Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?apa yang terjadi padanya?' Batin Yuuki lirih. "Maaf Kiryuu, wajahmu begitu mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal. Oh,ya, mulai hari ini kamu bisa langsung ke ruanganmu yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan ruangan ku. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ya." Kata Yuuki pura-pura bersemangat. Zero mengangguk dan dia berpamitan pada Yuuki. Setelah Zero keluar dari ruangannya, Yuuki pun menitihkan air matanya dalam diam.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Zero menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Tak ada perubahan dari Zero, dia masih belum ingat akan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Yuuki semakin bersedih. Belakangan ini Yuuki sering sekali melamun seperti sekarang dan alhasil dia menumpahkan segelas air putih ke baju seseorang akibat mereka tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Maaf... saya melamun tadi dan saya mohon maaf sekali karena telah menumpahkan air ke baju anda."

"Tidak apa-apa dan tenang saja ini kan cuma air putih. Lho?Kamu Yuuki kan?"

"Maaf anda mengenal saya?"

"Kau tak ingat padaku?. Padahal aku mirip dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai."

Yuuki mencoba mengingat dan...

"Kamu...Ichiru kan?"

"Iya, aku Ichiru. Hisashiburi, Yuuki chan."

Pada akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama dan berbincang-bincang . Ichiru menceritakan penyebab Zero mengalami amnesia sebagian. Zero mengalami amnesia di karenakan mengalami kecelakaan tepat 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Yuuki pun bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatan Zero akan dirinya.

4 bulan berlalu, kian hari Zero dan Yuuki semakin dekat dan selalu bersama hampir setiap saat di karena kan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, bagi Yuuki tetap saja menyakitkan karena orang yang di cintainya tidak ingat padanya. Begitu dekat tapi terasa tak tergapai. "Yuuki, aku janji kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan menikah denganmu. Kamu mau kan menungguku?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan. "Iya, aku akan menunggumu tapi berjanjilah kamu akan kembali dan tidak melupakanku, Zero." kata anak perempuan bersurai merah kecokelatan sambil menangis. "Iya, aku berjanji". Akhirnya keduanya berpelukkan ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Akankah keduanya bertemu kembali?

15 tahun kemudian...

Sungguh indah langit di musim semi tapi bagi mereka yang bekerja semua hari terasa sama saja, namun bagi seorang perempuan muda yang kini tengah ada di ruangannya yang sedang memandang langit di musim semi ini. Dia merasa bernostalgia akan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama 15 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih keperakkan dan beriris violet. Entah ada di mana dia sekarang dan seperti apa rupanya. Tapi, Yuuki berharap Zero tidak berubah selain fisiknya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk" ,perintah Yuuki pada orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Yuuki, Yori Wakaba. "Ada apa, Yori?" tanya Yuuki pada Yori. " Yuuki, tuan Aidou memberitahukan padaku bahwa pengganti Wakil Direktur sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk mengisinya dan orang itu kini ada di depan pintu ruanganmu." Yori melaporkan tentang pengganti Wakil Direktur kepada sang Direktur Kuran Corporation. "Begitu ya, suruh dia masuk ya Yori. Terima kasih dan kamu bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." kata Yuuki pada Yori. "Sama-sama Yuuki. Aku permisi." Balas Yori.

Setelah Yori keluar, masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan Yuuki dan betapa terkejutnya Yuuki melihat orang itu karena dia lah yang sangat di rindukan Yuuki selama 15 tahun. Ya, dia adalah Kiryuu Zero, laki-laki yang sangat Yuuki cintai. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Kiryuu Zero. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja sebagai bawahan anda. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya, nona Kuran." Yuuki semakin senang karena di hadapannya benar-benar Zero. "Zero?apa kamu ingat aku?. Ini aku Yuuki. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Aku rindu padamu." Setelah Yuuki berbicara seperti itu ekspresi wajah Zero terlihat tidak mengerti . "Maaf nona, apa nona pernah kenal saya sebelumnya?". Seketika rasa bahagia Yuuki pun berubah menjadi bingung dan kecewa. 'Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?apa yang terjadi padanya?' Batin Yuuki lirih. "Maaf Kiryuu, wajahmu begitu mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal. Oh,ya, mulai hari ini kamu bisa langsung ke ruanganmu yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan ruangan ku. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ya." Kata Yuuki pura-pura bersemangat. Zero mengangguk dan dia berpamitan pada Yuuki. Setelah Zero keluar dari ruangannya, Yuuki pun menitihkan air matanya dalam diam.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Zero menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Tak ada perubahan dari Zero, dia masih belum ingat akan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Yuuki semakin bersedih. Belakangan ini Yuuki sering sekali melamun seperti sekarang dan alhasil dia menumpahkan segelas air putih ke baju seseorang akibat mereka tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Maaf... saya melamun tadi dan saya mohon maaf sekali karena telah menumpahkan air ke baju anda."

"Tidak apa-apa dan tenang saja ini kan cuma air putih. Lho?Kamu Yuuki kan?"

"Maaf anda mengenal saya?"

"Kau tak ingat padaku?. Padahal aku mirip dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai."

Yuuki mencoba mengingat dan...

"Kamu...Ichiru kan?"

"Iya, aku Ichiru. Hisashiburi, Yuuki chan."

Pada akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama dan berbincang-bincang . Ichiru menceritakan penyebab Zero mengalami amnesia sebagian. Zero mengalami amnesia di karenakan mengalami kecelakaan tepat 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Yuuki pun bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatan Zero akan dirinya.

4 bulan berlalu, kian hari Zero dan Yuuki semakin dekat dan selalu bersama hampir setiap saat di karena kan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, bagi Yuuki tetap saja menyakitkan karena orang yang di cintainya tidak ingat padanya. Begitu dekat tapi terasa tak tergapai. Tapi, perlahan Yuuki merasakan Zero akan kembali seperti semula karena belakangan Zero mulai bertanya tentang masa lalunya, salah satunya arti kehadiran Yuuki baginya.

"Yuuki,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh,mau tanya apa,Zero?"

"Bagaimana aku sebelum seperti ini di matamu?"

"Bagaimana ya?. Kamu adalah laki-laki yang baik juga perhatian. Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah."

"Sejak dulu? Apa kita sudah berteman sejak lama?"

"Tentu saja dan kamu punya 1 janji sama aku tapi tidak mau memberitahunya. "

"Dasar pelit."

"Aku berharap janji itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Aku akan menunggu hingga kamu mengingatnya kembali."

Sejak saat itu Zero terus mencoba mengingatnya namun semakin dia mencoba mengingatnya kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit. Kembarannya pun berpesan untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengingat yang tidak dia ingat saat ini. Namun, dalam hatinya Zero yakin bahwa janjinya dengan Yuuki sangat penting. Tapi, apa daya Zero pun pasrah dan membiarkan waktu yang menentukan.

Tak terasa sudah di akhir tahun dan 3 hari lagi akan natal. Perlahan-lahan Zero mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda,sebuah perasaan yang tidak biasa ketika Yuuki bersamanya. Melihat senyumnya pun sukses membuat pipi Zero memerah dan jantungnya pun berdegup tidak beraturan. Akan tetapi terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman yang membuat Yuuki menangis karenanya. Tepat di depan matanya dia melihat Zero memeluk perempuan yang cantik dan memiliki warna rambut dan iris bola mata yang sama dengan Zero. Yuuki berlari menjauhi tempat itu tanpa tahu Zero mengejarnya. Yuuki terus berlari tanpa melihat arah hingga dia mendengar klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring semakin mendekat. Yuuki pun bersiap menerima hal terburuk tapi dia merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke trotoar dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang saling bertabrakan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Yuuki pun terkejut bukan main karena dia melihat Zero sudah berlumuran darah dan membuat salju yang putih menjadi merah.

Kini Yuuki sedang menunggu di depan ruang IGD dengan wajah dan penampilan yang cukup berantakkan. Bajunya pun berlumuran darah Zero. Yuuki tidak berhenti berharap dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan keselamatan untuk Zero. Tak lama Ichiru,Haruka dan Juri Kuran, serta Kanamde Kuran datang dengan wajah tak kalah cemas. Juri Kuran, ibunda Yuuki bersyukur putrinya tidak apa-apa namun apakah orang yang menolong putrinya selamat?. Ichiru ,ayahanda Yuuki, Haruka, serta kakak laki-laki Yuuki , Kaname Kuran mengerti perasaan Yuuki tapi mereka memilih untuk diam saja. Setelah 3 jam berlalu, keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruang IGD. Yuuki dan yang lain pun langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Sensei bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?"

"Tuan Zero sudah melalui masa kritisnya namun..."

"Namun kenapa sensei?"

"Tuan Zero mengalami koma dan saya tidak tahu sampai kapan. Saya harap anda dan yang lain selalu mendoakan agar tuan Zero bisa cepat tersadar. Saya permisi dulu."

Dokter bername tag Takuma Ichijo itu berpamitan dengan Ichiru dan lainnya. Seketika suasana menjadi tambah gelap dan pilu setelah mendengar kabar tersebut terlebih lagi untuk Yuuki yang tentunya sangat membuat dirinya terpukul dan takut Zero akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

6 bulan pasca kecelakaan yang membuat Zero koma hingga sekarang. Selama itulah Yuuki terus menjaga Zero dengan telaten dan berada di sisi Zero. Terkadang dia membaca kan sebuah cerita kepada Zero yang masih tertidur dalam mimpi panjangnya. Setiap Yuuki selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Zero bisa segera tersadar dan kembali sehat seperti sebelumnya.

"Ne..Zero, waktu kita kecil dulu, aku dan kamu membuat sebuah perjanjian. Ya.. janji yang sangat indah apabila bisa terkabul. Sebelum kita berpisah kamu berjanji padaku akan menikahiku ketika kita sudah dewasa. Kamu tahu aku sangat menantikan janjimu itu dan berharap bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Namun, takdir berkata lain, aku harus menunggu hingga kamu kembali mengingatnya. Meski kamu akan melupakannya berkali-kali, aku tidak apa-apa karena kamu dan aku tidak akan terpisahkan. Ku mohon buka matamu Zero. Aishiteru, Zero. Aitakatta."

Tak lama jemari tangan kanan Zero pun bergerak dan perlahan Zero membuka kelopak matanya. Yuuki pun sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia melihat Zero terbangun dari komanya.

"Aku..di..mana?"

Dengan suara yang masih lemah dan parau Zero bertanya.

"Kamu ada di kamar rumah sakit, Zero."

"Rumah sakit?kenapa?"

"Kamu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Oh,ya, aku panggilkan dokter ya."

Yuuki pun menelepon dokter Takuma untuk segera ke ruangan Zero. Tak lama Dokter Takuma datang dengan 2 orang suster. Dengan cekatan mereka memeriksa keadaan Zero. Sementara itu Yuuki segera menghubungi Ichiru dan keluarganya. Yuuki tak lupa untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena doa-doanya telah di jawab dan merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk bersama Zero.

Setelah 1 bulan kesehatan Zero mulai berangsur membaik, meskipun masih duduk di kursi roda. Kini Yuuki dan Zero sedang menikmati angin semilir di taman yang berada dalam rumah sakit. Raut wajah keduanya tampak bahagia sekali dan terlihat keduanya sedang berbincang-bincang

"Yuuki, kamu tahu?"

"Apa, Zero?"

"Ketika aku mengalami koma, aku melihat kenangan ku di masa kecil. Aku melihat diriku dan seorang gadis kecil. Kami berdua bermain bersama di padang bunga. Kami terus bermain hingga matahari mulai terbenam. Lalu aku mengucapkan satu janji pada gadis kecil itu jika sudah dewasa aku akan menikah dengannya. Lalu ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, orang pertama yang ku lihat adalah si gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil yang sangat berharga untukku. It's you, Yuuki."

"Zero...kamu sudah..."

"Ya.. ingatan ku sudah kembali Yuuki. Maaf membuatmu jadi bersedih."

Yuuki segera memeluk Zero dan Zero membalas pelukan Yuuki. Setelah itu, Zero mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya dan kini sebuah cincin platina bermata ruby telah berada di depan Yuuki.

"Yuuki Kuran, will you marry me?"

"Yes, i do."

Lalu Zero menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Yuuki dan keduanya pun kembali berpelukkan dan sebuah kecupan singkat menjadi awal cerita mereka yang baru.

5 bulan kemudian...

Yuuki dan Zero kini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Kini mereka sedang menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan mereka di sebuah hotel yang cukup ternama. Keduanya tampak bahagia . Senyuman keduanya tidak luntur sepanjang acara. Benar-benar resepsi yang terasa khidmat.

"Yuuki, thanks for all happiness. I'll stay by your side for forever and loving you ending at never."

"Zero, thanks for your love and care. I'm so happy become your wife. I promise make you happy until the end and loving you for forever."

Berakhirlah kisah keduanya dengan akhir yang membahagiakan. Tapi, setelah ini akan banyak rintangan dan tantangan yang telah menanti mereka. Jika kamu mencintai seseorang, cintai dia dengan sepenuh hati dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

OWARI


End file.
